Cooks' Guild
.]] The Cooks' Guild (also known as the Cooking Guild or the Chefs' Guild) is a three-story windmill west of Varrock with a tiny wheat field behind it. Players can use a skills necklace to teleport just outside the entrance. The guild is marked on the world map with a "Cooking shop" icon ( ), a windmill icon ( ), a water source icon ( ), a range icon ( ), a bank icon ( ), and a dairy churn icon ( ). At one point, it was also marked with a brewery icon ( ), despite the fact that no brewery has ever existed here. Jagex removed this some time later. To enter the guild, players need a Cooking level of 32 and must be wearing a chef's hat[http://www.runescape.com/kbase/viewarticle.ws?article_id=1852 "Cooking - Extra Features", RuneScape Game Guide]. However, high-leveled players can wear the Varrock armour 3 instead of the chef's hat[http://www.runescape.com/kbase/viewarticle.ws?article_id=135 "Varrock Achievement Diary", RuneScape Game Guide], or players with a Cooking level of 99 may enter the guild wearing their Cooking cape. Ground floor .]] or the bank.]] On the ground floor, players will find the Head Chef, Romily Weaklax's pie stall, a sink, a flour bin, and a table with a chocolate bar on it. The Head Chef will not greet players, and welcomes them only when spoken to. He also stops players who do not meet the requirements to enter the guild. Level 99 members can buy the Cooking cape from him[http://www.runescape.com/kbase/viewarticle.ws?article_id=2871 "Capes of Accomplishment", RuneScape Game Guide], although they will need to pay 99,000 coins. To the left, there is a bank and a range in the lobby. These were introduced with the Varrock Diary on 10 September 2007[http://news.runescape.com/newsitem.ws?id=906 "Achievement Diary - Varrock", RuneScape news archive - 2008-09-10]. Only players who are wearing the Varrock armour 3 (obtained by completing the hard tasks of the Varrock Diary) can use the bank. At one point, the bank on the ground floor was available to non-members, but this was soon changed. First floor useful for making apple pies.]] The first floor contains two ranges and tables with pie dishes, cake tins, bowls, and two cooking apples. The millstones grind flour to be sent down the chute from the second floor. There is also a dairy churn here. This floor is also very convenient for making apple pies, as all of the materials are close by. Because of this, the two apples are often "gone", so players have to wait them to respawn (about 40 seconds) to be able to grab them. Second floor right|thumb|The second floor contains the hopper used for making [[Pot of flour|flour.]] The second floor is the highest in the guild. It contains a hopper, into which players can put grain (found in a field behind the guild) to make flour. Various items on tables include grapes, an empty pot, a cooking apple, and a jug. This floor is mainly used to make flour, but is also popular with wine makers, as everything needed to make wine is available nearby. Trivia *Although there is a door on the ground floor which appears to let you in to the cashiers' spot in the bank, it is a piece of non-interactive scenery, and cannot even be "examined." *The Chef's Hat used to be required to both enter and exit the guild. This proved to be a problem because if a player dropped his hat while inside the guild, he would be unable to get out. This was soon changed, however. Music Spirit is the only music here. References Category:Cooking Category:Guilds Category:Varrock